


Mola

by mykitsune



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykitsune/pseuds/mykitsune
Summary: What am I to you, am I just a friend?At least draw a clear line for meYou shouldn’t have shown your vulnerable side to meYou really don’t know anything about my heart
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been driving for more than 4 hours and Mino was tired even though he wasn’t the one driving. He looked at his left and saw Jiho looking excited as they get nearer and nearer to their destination. They just moved from Ulsan, the place where they grew up, to Seoul where Jiho just got an offer of a lifetime. He has been performing on the local underground hiphop scene when he was scouted by a big entertainment agency in Seoul. He was offered to be trained, complete with lodging and allowance and if everything goes well, he’d be able to release an album. Mino had complete faith in Jiho’s talent which is why he threw everything he had in Ulsan, to come with him. They’ve been together for as long as Mino remembers and he couldn’t imagine life without him. As soon as Jiho told him about the offer, he immediately searched for jobs he could find in Seoul. Being a freelance artist, he mostly worked from home and it wasn’t really hard to find clients since he had a pretty impressive portfolio.

Jiho glanced at him. “I know you’re tired Mino, we’ll just drop off at Jinu’s to get the keys and then we can go home and rest.”

Jinu’s was the bar where our new housemate, who was apparently some sort of local Rockstar played. Though Mino would be living with him, he doesn’t know much about the guy except that his name is Kang Seungyoon.

Google Maps led them straight to Jinu’s and as expected it was jampacked on a Friday night. The band was already playing. Jiho scanned the room looking for someone and then weaved his way towards the bar with Mino behind him. Mino glanced at the band as he walked and all the band members were around his age. Their music was a loud, driving rock and the singer’s voice perfectly matched the style, rough yet really sexy. Mino didn’t expect the band to be good but maybe he should’ve since one of them is after all under the same agency as Jiho. He didn’t notice that he had stopped following Jiho and was now just rooted somewhere amidst the crowd looking at the singer. He was kind of hard to overlook as he was drop dead gorgeous. He had fox like eyes that were busy scanning the crowd of adoring women at the moshpit. His dark brown hair was either styled to look like he had bedroom hair or he was literally just ravished on the backroom before he played his set and he was running his hand through it in a rather adorable way. His clothes were basic, like he knew he didn’t need to put much effort. He had on a white tee with folded sleeves revealing white slender arms. His black pants were so tight it didn’t really leave much for the imagination. His legs were so long even though he looked like he was just about Mino’s height. He gets why the crowd is going wild. He looked like a rock god.

Even with all that, the most amazing part of him aside from his voice was his lips. It was so full and so red and he’s practically making out with the mic as he sings. He was undeniably sexy, unfortunately he knew it.

Jiho only briefly mentioned that this Kang Seungyoon person is in a band, he didn’t specifically say which member. Mino hopes it’s not the singer. He finally decided to look for Jiho in the bar and found him chatting with a really pretty guy. There really is no other word to describe him but pretty.

“Mino-ya, come meet Jinu, he owns the bar. Obviously.” Jiho says putting an arm around Mino.

Jinu smiles at him. “Hi, welcome to Seoul.”

“Thanks. Nice place you have here.” The bar wasn’t really anything spectacular, if anything it was plain but Mino doesn’t know what else to say. Mino hates small talk, part of why he was dreading this move was because of all the necessary introductions like this one.

“Thanks. It’s nothing much, but there’s always a crowd thanks to Yoon’s band so business is good.” Jinu laughs. “Anyway, Seungyoonie left me the keys in case you guys wanted to go ahead to rest from your long drive.” He hands them a set of keys with labels in it.

“Oh, that’s very nice of him. We’ll get going then.” Jiho bows to him and leads Mino out of the bar.

Mino took another glance at the stage before they passed the exit. “Hyung, which one is Kang Seungyoon anyway?”

“Oh yeah I never really told you did I? The singer.”

Of fucking course he is. “He’s pretty good.” Mino says as casually as he can.

“He is. The agency told me he was one of their best vocalists. He probably would’ve had an album by now if he wanted too.” Jiho said as Google Maps yet again led them to their house.

“So he doesn’t want to?” Mino asked, confused.

“The agency wanted to give him different band mates, but he didn’t want to ditch his old band. So they had a compromise that he can keep his old band for small gigs like that but he has to work with the members from the agency too. Naturally, working with 2 sets of members must’ve been delaying his album preparations.”

Mino nods as he looked at the passing buildings through the car window. It was pretty admirable of him to not leave his friends for fame. Maybe he’d be a nice housemate after all.

Mino passed out the moment he saw the bed last night. He woke up feeling refreshed, which only indicates that he spent a lot of hours sleeping. He looked at Jiho’s side of the bed where he was still peacefully passed out. He must be even more tired from driving. Mino realizes how much he likes waking up next to Jiho is and he thinks maybe moving to Seoul was really the right thing to do.

He felt filthy since he didn’t shower last night so he grabbed the towel and walked to the shared bathroom between the 2 bedrooms. Seungyoon’s door was closed and he didn’t want to knock in case he was sleeping just for introductions so he decided to just shower first and maybe introduce himself later.

Mino sighed into the hot water. In his desire to shower, he forgot to bring toiletries. He looked at the expensive looking shampoo in the bathroom but just settled on using the soap to wash both his body and hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went out of the bathroom and saw that Seungyoon’s door was open and occupied. He was standing in the doorway in nothing but boxer shorts, yawning and scratching his chest. Mino can’t help but look at his milky skin, tight abs, and long legs. Even in daylight, he was hot.

He cocked his head slightly in a distractingly charming way. “Oh. You must be Mino-ssi.” He said while reaching out to offer a hand.

Mino never thought that they’d both be half naked when they finally meet but here they are. He awkwardly extended a hand in him while his other hand grasped desperately on the towel around his waist. “Yes, uhm hi.”

Seungyoon on the other hand was in no way bothered that he’s almost naked. He seemed to find humor in the way Mino is holding on to his towel though. “So you’re Seungyoon-ssi?” Obviously he is, he didn’t know why he even asked.

“Mmhmm.” Seungyoon nodded, amusement in his eyes.

“Okay. Well, I better get..dressed.” Mino laughed awkwardly and disappeared in his room but not before he heard a soft laugh from Seungyoon.

When he entered the room, Jiho was already awake. That awkward encounter must’ve showed on his face because Jiho asked him what’s wrong.

“Nothing. Just meeting our new house mate.” Mino said while putting some clothes on.

Jiho chuckled, he knew how embarrassed Mino must’ve been to meet a stranger with nothing but a thin towel. He opened his arms wide. “C’mere.”

Mino crawled back to the bed and into Jiho’s arms.

“Thank you again for coming here with me. I know you sacrificed a lot. Your career there, your family. I just want to make sure that this is worth it for you?” Jiho said while hugging him tight.

“Of course I’ll miss my family. But don’t ever question why I’m here. You are worth it, hyung.” Mino assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Jiho was ready, they both went down to have breakfast where they found Seungyoon sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and browsing his tablet.

“Good morning.” Jiho smiles at him while Mino gave him an awkward smile behind Jiho’s shoulder.

“Hey.” He reached out to shake Jiho’s hand. “I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for you guys last night, I had to start my set. Anyway, it’s nice to finally meet you hyung. Can I call you hyung? They said you were 2 years older than me.”

Jiho laughed at how casually he asked to dropped the honorifics, although he didn’t really mind. It’s better to be comfortable since they’ll be living together. “Sure, you can call me hyung. I heard you already met Mino?”

“Yes.” Seungyoon’s eyes sparkled, a little too mischievously. “But nice to meet you again. Should I call you hyung too?”

“I’m a 93 liner.”

Seungyoon smiled at that. “I’m January of 94. Friends then?”

Mino can’t really imagine being called hyung by this rockstar anyway. “Yeah, friends.” He smiled back at him.

“Great. Coffee?” Seungyoon offered them. “Sorry I don’t really have food stacked in here except for yogurt. But there’s a bakery just a few blocks away.”

“It’s okay, you’re not really supposed to feed us too. I’ll see what I can buy ok? I’ll be right back.” Jiho gave Mino a brief peck and then turned to leave. As he moved away, Mino noticed Seungyoon watching them with an amused expression. Not really knowing what to say or do, he decided to just take him up on his coffee offer.

“Uhm, that’s not coffee.” Mino looked at the contents of Seungyoon’s mug.

“What do you mean? This is coffee.” Seungyoon looked from Mino to his mug, a confused look on his face.

“Why is it so white?”

“I like my coffee with milk and sugar.”

Mino had to laugh at that. The rock god apparently has a sweet tooth. “That’s not coffee with milk, that’s milk with a little bit of coffee.”

“You don’t have to put milk on yours, you can enjoy your bitter black coffee and I won’t judge you.” Seungyoon laughs gesturing to the coffee maker making Mino laugh as well.

Mino was pouring himself a cup when Seungyoon broke the silence. “Don’t take this the wrong way but why did you come all the way out here?”

“Jiho.” Mino just said. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Huh.” Seungyoon didn’t elaborate, just continued sipping his sweet coffee.

Mino knows how it might sound to other people but they don’t understand and he doesn’t really feel like explaining himself. Slightly annoyed, he switched subjects. “Why do you sing like that anyway?”

Seungyoon narrowed his eyes at him. Obviously, he’s not used to people questioning his singing. “What do you mean?”

“You sound great, don’t get me wrong. But the way you sing just seemed too.. excessive. Too flirty?” Mino can’t believe he blurted that out loud but he really doesn’t know how else to describe it.

Seungyoon bursted out laughing he almost spat out his coffee.

“Sorry, that was the last thing I expected you to say.” Seungyoon said while trying to regain his composure but ended up laughing again.

Seungyoon finally noticed that he was the only one laughing so he tried to calm himself and thought for a moment. “I dunno, I get good reactions from the crowd when I do that. Did it offend you?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Mino was in no way a prude, he was just really curious. “What, no. I just thought you didn’t really need it since your music is good.”

Seungyoon looked a bit taken aback by that. His expression softened as he sipped his coffee while still looking at Mino. Mino looked at the table uncomfortably.

Thankfully for Mino, he was the one who changed the subject. “So how did you and Jiho-hyung meet?”

“Highschool. He was one of the cool seniors who was good at hiphop, I never thought he’d like me.” Mino recalls fondly.

“Why? You seem like a cool person yourself.” Seungyoon said making Mino blush.

“Well I guess nobody expected the artsy fartsy student to be together with the hiphop guy.”

“Oh you’re an artist?”

“Photographer, painter, graphic artist. That’s why it was easy for me to move. I get clients everywhere.” Mino said, a little proud of himself.

Seungyoon nods “I would like to see your work sometime.” and Mino doesn’t know why but he was relieved that Seungyoon doesn’t think he moved just to a follow a guy because he was clingy.

Days have passed and they’ve fallen in a comfortable pattern. Seungyoon sometimes went on the studio during the day and played gigs during the night, Jiho trains at the agency everyday except on weekends, and Mino works on his freelance work at home or sometimes at random coffee shops whenever he wants a change in scenery.

It was late Friday afternoon and Mino was lying on the couch on the living room waiting for Jiho to come home. Mino didn’t realize that he drifted to sleep when he felt a warm body pressing himself at the back of the couch.

“Hyung, you’re home.” Mino sleepily said to Jiho while wrapping his arms around him.

“Sorry, I came home later than usual.”

Mino glanced around the now dark room and noticed that they were alone. Alone. That’s a rare occurrence and that thought made Mino realize how close Jiho and him were snuggled in the couch. Grinning mischievously, he kissed Jiho hard causing the older to laugh a little, but kissed him back eagerly. It didn’t take long for their breaths to quicken. Mino ran his hands under Jiho’s shirt who in turn gripped Mino’s hips to shift him over so that Mino was directly on top of him. In the middle of their heavy make-out session, Mino thought he heard a door closing but Jiho’s hands pulling him even harder against him quickly drove away that thought in his head. Mino moved from Jiho’s lips to his jaw when he heard a faint, amused chuckle causing him to sit bolt upright on Jiho’s lap, causing him to grunt in surprise.

“Sorry.” Seungyoon was laughing a little harder now. Mino didn’t realize he was still at home. “I’ll be out of your hair in a minute..if you want to wait” He sits at the couch in front of them to put on some socks. “Or don’t. It doesn’t really bother me.” He shrugged, still laughing.

Mino was sure that the color of his face is deep scarlet now, he was lucky the room is a bit dark. He looked over at Jiho who was just laying there with an amused smile on his face as well, apparently Mino was the only one bothered by this.

“Where are you going?” Mino blurted out. He just wanted to talk about something else. Anything.

Seungyoon blinked at him for a second and then smiled. Mino is asking the obvious again. “Jinu’s. We have a gig.”

“Oh. Right.” Mino just wants the ground to eat him so he can get out of this situation.

“Do you guys want to go…” He started to ask and then changed his mind halfway “Nah, you’d probably want to stay here.” He stood up to get his keys from where it was hanging on the wall.

“No! Sure, we’ll go.”

Jiho look confused and a little disappointed. “We will?”

Mino didn’t really want to go but he has this tendency to blurt out things whenever he’s flustered. “Yeah, we haven’t really heard them play after that one time.”

Jiho slowly sat up on the couch. “All right, I’ll get my keys.”

Seungyoon shook his head at him slightly, an amused grin on his face. “Okay. I’ll see you there then.”

The band hasn’t started playing yet when they got to the bar. Seungyoon was sitting with Jinu and someone Mino didn’t know at a table near the stage. Jiho spotted them and started to lead Mino over to their table. Seungyoon immediately stood up to pull some chairs from the nearby table as soon as he saw them.

“Seunghoon hyung, these are my new house mates. Jiho hyung and Mino. Jinu hyung, you’ve met them before right?”

“I did.” Jinu smiled at them.

“Right…housemates. I miss Taehyun man, why’d you have to tap that? Not that I-”

He cut off as Seungyoon gave him a death glare. Seunghoon finally looks at Mino and Jiho.

“Hey.” The bassist nodded his chin up in greeting. “Seunghoon.” Either he was buzzed or he was just naturally easy going and carefree. He had a lot of funny stories and ideas to tell and Mino and Jiho immediately warmed up to him.

“You know what this place needs hyung? Some decoration. We’ve been bringing you a lot of money, the least you can do is make this place presentable for us to play on.” Seunghoon randomly suggests.

Jinu seems to be the if it ain’t broke just don’t fix it type of guy but he briefly considered Seunghoon’s suggestion. “I know nothing about those kind of things, I’m the least creative person.”

“We can tell. Your bar’s name is Jinu’s.” Jiho laughed.

“Mino’s an artist.” Seungyoon suddenly said surprising Mino.

“Oh really? You think you can help me? I’ll pay you.” Jinu’s eyes were so big Mino can’t really say no to him and the extra cash

“Yeah.” he looks around the bar. “I can do a mural on that wall if you like.” He points on a big empty wall at the left side of the bar.

“Sure, that’s perfect. You have full creative control, do whatever you want.” Jinu said.

Mino can play around and get cash? Sweet deal. “Thanks.” He said to Jinu and then to Seungyoon, since he was the one who referred him after all.

Seungyoon just lifts his beer at him and winks causing Mino to blink in surprise. Seungyoon smiled, amused at his reaction.

Working on the bar’s mural didn’t really feel like work at all. Mino enjoyed painting while listening to Seungyoon’s band. They were really good especially now that he’s heard a lot of their songs and Mino noticed that Seungyoon actually toned down the flirting. He was quite pleased that Seungyoon listened to his unsolicited advice.

Jiho quickly impressed the people at his new agency, just like how Mino knew he would, and they didn’t have nearly as much time together as Mino would like. He left early in the morning and Mino worked on the bar’s mural til late night so it became harder and harder to wake up to see him off. Eventually, he got a “see ya” kiss in bed before Jiho leaves and that was it.

Mino was working on the finishing touches of the mural when Jiho suddenly appeared, he came from the agency beaming.

“Guess what?” Jiho asked. He can barely contain his excitement.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Mino said. “I have absolutely no idea.”

There’s a group in our agency who’s going on a nationwide tour and one of their rappers got sick so they needed a replacement.” Jiho raised his eyebrows at Mino waiting for him to piece it together.

Mino’s heart sank but he didn’t want to deflate his excitement. “You’re the replacement?”

Jiho shook his shoulders in excitement. “Mino-ya, out of all the trainees I was chosen. Trainees don’t usually go on tour!”

“How long is the tour gonna be?” Mino is already dreading the answer.

“A couple of months. It starts next week.” Jiho shrugged.

Mino’s mouth dropped open. “Months? But we just got here. I have clients here that I can’t abandon.. I can’t leave next week?”

Jiho looked at him confusedly. “You don’t have to come Mino-ya, it’s just a few months.”

“What?” Mino was getting mad now and his voice was so loud, Seungyoon’s band who was on a table a few feet away turned to look at them.

Jiho sighed and pulled him out of the bar for some privacy.

He placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Mino, this is my dream. I have to do this. I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your permission but I thought you’d be happy for me.”

Mino felt the guilt crippling in. “You don’t need my permission; I am happy for you. I was just.. surprised. I will be fine.”

Jiho hugged him then. “I’m sorry but this is for our future. It won’t be too long I promise.”

Mino nodded in his shoulders.

“I actually can’t stay.. I need to go back to the studio. To practice. I need to catch up with them.” Jiho looks at him sheepishly.

“Go it’s fine, I have to finish my mural anyway.” Mino tried to force a smile. Jiho kissed his forehead and sprinted back to his car. Seungyoon was looking at his mural when he went back inside.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding. You’re really good.” Seungyoon had his arms crossed and was looking at the wall.

“Thanks.” Mino said weakly. Seungyoon noticed his less than enthusiastic reply.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Mino picked a brush and filled in a tiny space he missed earlier. He realized he wasn’t in the mood to paint anymore so he started packing up.

“Do you want a ride home?” Seungyoon asked.

Mino’s options for going home at this hour were dwindling anyway. “Yes, thank you.”

“Sure, just lemme get my stuff and we’ll head out.”

Mino wasn’t sure if Seungyoon was really about to head home or he was just being nice. Either way, Mino appreciated it.

The car ride home was comfortably silent, Seungyoon never once pressed Mino to speak. Mino needed to vent out though.

“Jiho-hyung is leaving..”

Seungyoon looked over at him shocked. “But..”

“No just for a few months..he said some group in your agency is going on tour and he was a reliever or something.”

Seungyoon nodded. “I heard about that. I never thought they’d get a trainee for the tour. He must be really good.”

“He is. And he deserves this. I’m just being selfish.”

Seungyoon stared at the road as he drove, he seemed to be deep in thought. “Things will work out between the two of you. Don’t worry Mino.”

Strangely enough, his words calmed Mino. It’s just 2 months. 8 weeks. 60 days. They can do this, Mino thought. “Thank you, Seungyoon.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first week without Jiho was the longest week of Mino’s life. Jiho called 2 to 3 times a day and Mino realized that it was the highlight of his day. He stared at his phone so much that it started to irritate him. He should be able to live his life without Jiho. Yes he misses him terribly but he is also his own person. Mino tried not to obsess so much about the phone calls. Seungyoon did his part in entertaining him. He was constantly dragging Mino to his gigs so he wouldn’t mope alone during the night, or teaching him how to skateboard on weekends, the two of them even went shopping for clothes sometimes.

One night they were at Jinu’s, Mino just finished the mural and the bar looked so much better as confirmed by Seunghoon.

“See? This place looks so much better now. I bet we’d play even better now that we don’t feel like we’re performing on an abandoned warehouse.” Seunghoon said.

“YAH.” Jinu glared at Seunghoon pretending to be offended. He looked at Mino and smiled appreciatively. “He’s right though, the customers like it so much. Thanks a lot Mino-ya.”

“No problem hyung, I had fun doing it.” Mino told him.

“No props for me? I was the one who recommended him!” Seungyoon complained.

“But it was MY idea to put up a mural.” Seunghoon interjected.

“No, you just said to decorate the place. Mino suggested the mural.”

Mino laughed listening to their bickering, he realized that he was very comfortable hanging out with them.

“You know what let’s just settle this with a game of pool.” Seunghoon challenged.

“Loser pays the bill.” Seungyoon accepted.

“I own the bar so, I don’t really have anything to lose.” Jinu shrugged as they walk over to the pool table at the corner of the bar.

“You coming?” Seungyoon asked Mino.

“Uhh, I’m not really good at pool.” Mino hesitated.

“It’s fine, team up with me. I promise we’ll win.” He winked at Mino and he wonders how one can be so confident all the time.

Seunghoon started the game by pocketing two balls but missing the third. Seungyoon walked around the table analyzing the position of the balls while applying powder to his cue stick. After a few seconds, he must’ve figured something out because he smirked and Seunghoon groaned. Mino was watching the game behind Seungyoon when he bent over the table to take his first shot, exposing some skin on his back when his shirt rode up. Mino was so distracted by this that he didn’t realize that Seungyoon effortlessly pocketed the first ball. Mino’s throat was suddenly so dry he had to take big gulps of his beer.

He glanced back at Mino as if checking if he saw that and then walked to the other side of the table to position himself for the next shot. Seungyoon was now on the other side of the table giving Mino full view of his face as he took the shot. His face of concentration was so intense. He looked at Mino with a cocky half smile before he sinks the second ball as well. Mino downed the rest of whatever is on his beer bottle.

“Why do you even play with him? You never win?” Jinu asks Seunghoon.

“That’s what’s going to make winning against him so satisfying one day.” Seunghoon answered making Seungyoon laugh.

That explains why he was so confident. He played pool like a pro. Is there anything this man can’t do, Mino thought. He was feeling so hot watching Seungyoon play, the way he bends himself on the table with one of his arms stretched out is borderline erotic. Mino shook that thought from his mind and told himself that it was because he had a lot of drinks already. Yes, no other reason.

As expected Seunghoon terribly lost to Seungyoon.

“I told you we’d win.” He said to Mino as Seunghoon pays their bill. He looks like a puppy waiting for a compliment and it’s a total contrast to the person playing pool earlier and it was giving Mino a whiplash.

“Yeah, you were great. Listen, I’ll wait for you outside. I wanna get some fresh air.” Mino was dying to go outside but he had to finish watching the game.

“Why? You feeling hot?” Seungyoon gave him a mischievous grin.

“Yeah.. I mean no. I had a lot to drink, I’m getting dizzy.” Mino said as he backs away to get out of the stuffy bar where Seungyoon was shaking his head at him with an amused smile on his face.

Once outside, relief flooded Mino. The cool air refreshed him, clearing his head. He really shouldn’t drink that much especially without Jiho.

Jiho. Mino just realized that for the first time, he spent the entire day without talking to him. He checked his phone and there were no missed calls. He was disappointed but also slightly guilty that he didn’t really look for him that much today. He was busy with work and then hanging out with the band tonight. For the first time in a long while, he had fun by himself. Still, Jiho could’ve called at least once.

On the car ride home, Seungyoon noticed how Mino was unusually quiet.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just miss Jiho.”

“Oh.”

They continue to drive in silence.

“I’m sure he misses you too.”

Jiho called the next day explaining how busy he was, he barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone call. He promised it won’t happen again but it did 2 nights later, and then even the night after that.

“Get up.” Seungyoon blocked the television where Mino was watching a Netflix series, his 3rd one actually.

“Huh?” Mino who was sprawled in the couch looked up to him, confused.

“You’re not gonna spend another weekend here just moping and watching Netflix. You’re coming with me.”

“And where exactly are we going?” Mino said sitting up.

He smiled cheerfully. “Jisan.”

“Where is that?”

“I promise you’ll like it. Let’s go, it’ll be fun!” Seungyoon all but dragged Mino from the couch.

“Ugh, fine.” Mino overexaggerated his irritation as he walked upstairs to change as Seungyoon laughed at him.

To Mino’s surprise, Seungyoon drove them to Jinu’s. “Uhh, Jisan is in Jinu’s?”

Seungyoon laughed. “We’re picking the guys up.”

“Oh, they’re coming too?” Mino doesn’t know why he feels slightly disappointed at that.

Seungyoon looked at him, “Yeah, is that okay?”

Mino shook his head. “Yes of course, I’m the one who’s intruding.”

“You’re not intruding Mino-ya.”

It was an hour and half drive but it was worth it. Jisan turned out to be a music and arts festival. The placed was packed. Seungyoon insisted to pay for Mino’s ticket saying that he was the one who dragged him there anyway. Mino was glad he came because the place was amazing. There were art installations everywhere, Mino didn’t know where to start.

“You like it?” Seungyoon looked at Mino who nodded while gaping at the surroundings with his mouth open.

Seungyoon laughed at the sight. “It’s rock and art. Best of both our worlds.”

“You. Are. The. Best.” Mino pulled him in a half hug and Seungyoon was taken a back a bit before his face softened to a smile. “C’mon.” He says as he leads Mino into the crowd.

The place was packed and it was impossible to stick together. Mino didn’t notice where Seunghoon and Jinwoo disappeared into. Maybe they got bored looking at the art exhibits where Mino and Seungyoon were. Once they were sure that they saw all the art, Seungyoon led them to one of the stages where a band was performing. Seungyoon was mouthing the lyrics and was having a good time enjoying the music. He looked young, carefree, an epitome of happiness. Mino can’t help but stare. Seungyoon caught his eye and he was forced to look away and watch the band. Personally, Mino thinks Seungyoon’s band was better.

They spent majority of the day making their way from one band to the other. By sunset, they stopped by the carnival games section and eventually won a big chick stuffed toy. Mino kept telling Yoon that it looks like him while Yoon denied it vehemently saying he was too sexy to be a cute chick. Realizing that the chick stuffed toy was too big with 4 big guys on a car, and Mino and Seungyoon couldn’t agree on who should keep it, Seungyoon decided to give it to a cute girl he saw. Mino melted on the site. He loved kids and seeing Seungyoon being so nice with one is giving him all sort of butterflies.

Mino was so exhausted that he fell asleep the whole ride home. He barely registered dropping the hyungs off at Jinu’s. He wanted to open his eyes to say bye but his body couldn’t respond.

“Hey Yoon, we’re getting a few drinks to cap the night off. You coming?” Jinu asked.

Seungyoon considered and looked at Mino’s state. “I think I’ll pass tonight. Mino needs to get to bed.”

There was a long pause from the still open window. “Be carefull Seungyoon, Jiho is a friend man.”

“Hyung, it’s not like that. I wouldn’t..” Seungyoon didn’t finish his thought and Mino wanted to know what he was going to say so bad. “Don’t worry hyung. Yeah, maybe I’ll drop by later.”

“Great. See ya.” Jinu said as Seungyoon closed the window and drove off. The movement of the car lulled Mino back to sleep. He had fun today and he thought about how in the entirety of the day, he didn’t miss Jiho that much.


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, Mino can’t help but be more aware of Seungyoon. His cute little “hello” during the morning, how adorable his hair looks whenever he just woke up, how much he loved talking to him about anything and everything, how he would go straight home after his gigs to keep him company instead of drinking with the band. Everyday he felt closer to Seungyoon which delighted and worried him. At the back of his mind, he knows it’s probably more than Jiho would be okay with but wrong as it may be, it distracted him from missing Jiho.

Jiho finally called Mino after a 3 day absence. Mino felt like it has been ages since they last talked and he craved to hear his voice. The conversation was brief, Jiho seemed distracted. Like he called more as an obligation and not because he really wanted to call. He had to end the conversation after a few minutes saying he had to rehearse again and Mino felt ice in his stomach. He felt unwanted. Like he was the only one missing him. He was so miserable that he went to Jinu’s after a long time that night to have a drink.

No band was playing that night, instead there was a DJ and the space for the moshpit became a dance floor. The lights were dimmer and there were flashing laser lights making it hard for Mino to make out faces and look for the bar.

“I didn’t know Jinu’s is a club now.” He said to Jinu once he reached him.

“Another one of Seunghoon’s ideas. A little variety won’t hurt right?” Jinu said as he hands him his usual order, a light beer.

“Hyung, do you have anything stronger?” Mino really wanted to unwind tonight and he knows a light beer won’t do it.

Jinu gave him a worried glance. “Tough day?”

“You can say that.” Mino answered as he reached for the glasss Jinu gave him before he tended to other customers. Whiskey on the rocks. It burned his throat and warmed his body. Exactly what he needed. Mino wanted to stay by the bar, but he had to reject a couple of girls who asked for his number so he walked through the crowd to stand by the wall on the far end of the bar hoping no one else would talk to him. Mino bobbed his head to the beat. He liked this kind of music. This was Jiho’s kind of music. Great, he came here to not think about him but he still ended up relating everything to him. It was too soon for the whiskey to take effect on him so since it wasn’t enough, he did what he hasn’t done in a while now, he took out a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and lit one up.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” He didn’t notice Seungyoon walk over to him. He didn’t even know he was gonna be there tonight.

“Only occasionally.” Mino smiled at him and took another drag. He offered one to Seungyoon.

“Oh, I don’t smoke.” He declined which made Mino laugh. A rock god with a sweet tooth and who doesn’t smoke. Seungyoon keeps on surprising him.

“I would like to preserve my voice. I have other ways to… cope with stress.” Seungyoon said with a wicked smile and Mino didn’t need for him to elaborate. He was wearing a leather jacket over a thin white shirt with a very low neck line. The sheen of his sweat glimmers whenever the lights flash by it. Mino reminded himself to look away.

“I’m not smoking because I’m stressed.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Seungyoon smiled at him. They were standing very close to each other because you wouldn’t be able to hear each other over the music otherwise.

“So a Rockstar who doesn’t smoke. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t have any tattoos.”

Seungyoon laughed at that. “You have a very stereotypical image of a Rockstar in your head. But you’re right, I don’t have any tattoos. You should know by know, you see me half naked all the time.”

Mino took a long drag out of his cigarette. “Who knows if it’s somewhere really hidden.” He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it as Seungyoon’s eyes changed into an alluring intenseness. At that moment, Mino got shoved rather harshly into Seungyoon breaking the eye contact.

“Hey watch it-“ Seungyoon was going to reprimand whoever it is that shoved Mino when their eyes adjusted and they realized it was a couple wildly making out. “Oh. By all means carry on.” Seungyoon laughed lightly. He was still holding Mino by the shoulders where he steadied him and Mino was holding onto the wall with each arm beside Seungyoon’s head. He was practically pinning him by the wall and he really should move now but he forgot why he had to.

Seungyoon’s breath noticeably quickened in response to Mino’s. Suddenly, his gaze flicked down to Mino’s lips and Mino knew exactly what he was thinking. He shouldn’t be thinking that. Mino shouldn’t want him to think that. Seungyoon touched his bottom lip with his tongue and his gaze flicked back up to Mino’s eyes. The move was so distractingly sexy that a soft noise escaped Mino’s throat. Seungyoon’s eyes burned deeper as he looked back down to Mino’s lips and started moving towards him. Mino’s heart raced. He knew he should move back but he couldn’t move. The proximity of their bodies and the noises coming from the couple making out beside them isn’t helping. He closed his eyes and felt him draw even nearer. After what felt like an eternity, Seungyoon’s forehead touched Mino’s. Mino could feel him breathing intensely against him. Instinctually, Mino raised his chin a bit to find his lips but just before their mouths touched, Seungyoon glided his nose against Mino’s cheek. Mino gasped at the close, but no-contact. He exhaled heavily down Mino’s throat, making him shudder. Mino started to turn his head back to his mouth. He smelled so good… Suddenly, Seungyoon grabbed his hand and whispered roughly to his ear. “Come with me.”

Not sure where he was taking him, Mino followed him out of the club. Nobody looked their way. It was too dark to recognize anyone. Once they were outside Mino felt like he could breathe again, the cool air seemed to have woken up in his senses. Seungyoon let go of Mino’s hand and took 2 deep breaths and when he faced him, he looked perfectly fine and unaffected. Mino was confused and a little bit annoyed on how quickly Seungyoon’s emotions changed. He wonders if he just imagined that little almost-incident a while ago. It had seemed like there was electricity between them. Seungyoon was about to kiss him and disturbingly enough, Mino was about to kiss him as well. It was confusing.

He smiled warmly, like nothing weird had just happened. He sat at the hood of his car and crossed his arms on his chest looking at Mino.

“You must be upset earlier. I wouldn’t find you here on a regular night smoking and drinking heavier than usual. Want to talk about it?”

Mino suddenly feels very foolish. And guilty. “Nothing, just..stressful clients.” He lied.

“Oh.” Seungyoon said quietly, looking thoughtful.

Wishing he had just stayed at home, he rummaged for Jiho’s car keys from his pocket. “I’m tired, I think I’ll go ahead. Goodnight Yoon.”

“Goodnight Mino.” Seungyoon smiled as Mino walked past him.

Once Mino was inside the car, he glanced back at the rear mirror. He was parked at the other side but he can still see Seungyoon. He was still leaning on his car, but now he was slouched against it, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He looks like he has a headache. Mino wondered about that but he didn’t want to be caught staring so he started the engine and drove away.

The next day, nobody mentioned anything. As days passed and with Mino completely sober, he started to question if that thing really happened. Mino guessed that it was just because it has been so long since he last had any action. Jiho’s been gone for almost 2 months. The fact that his housemate is hot didn’t help either. Mino started to turn the blame to Jiho. If he was atleast calling, he wouldn’t be confused like this. When he’d first left, he had called Mino everyday. Then slowly, it had turned to every couple of days. But this week, Mino hadn’t heard from him for five days. Mino left him messages but he never got a call back. That night, Mino didn’t stop calling him. He was going to call and call until his fingers fall off. After around the 30th try, he actually picked up.

“Hey.” Jiho’s familiar warm voice made Mino smile but he did sound very tired.

“Hyung. You sound exhausted. Should I call back tomorrow?” Mino asked hoping Jiho would decline.

“No, I’m glad you called. We need to talk.” Mino suddenly wished he didn’t call.

“About what?” Mino tried to hide the panic in his voice.

He paused and Mino’s heart started pounding. “I did something I don’t think you’re going to like.”

Mino’s throat tightened, but hie managed to speak. “What?”

Jiho sighed from the other line and after a long pause, he spoke. “I was offered a permanent position in the group..and I took it.”

Mino’s mind couldn’t comprehend what he was saying right away . When it did, he couldn’t breathe. “You’re not coming back are you?”

“After this nationwide tour, there will be a Japan tour and an Asian tour. And if everything goes well, a world tour. It’s an offer of a lifetime Mino-ya. I just got signed by an entertainment agency. No trainee gets signed that fast. Please. Please try and understand. It’ll just be a year.” Jiho’s voice quavered on the phone. This was a hard thing for him to say but his decision was final.

“I left everything to come here for you. Now you’re going to leave me here?”

“Mino-ya, you can come to me. Wrap up all your clients there and go with me. Please, we can do this.” Jiho begged.

“No, hyung.”

Jiho seems to be taken aback that Mino refused. Mino always said yes to him. “What do you mean?”

“No, I want you to come back! Stay with me like what we planned. You’re brilliant, you can join another group.” Now Mino was the one begging.

“This is what I want, Mino..” He whispered.

“More than us?” Mino knew it wasn’t a fair question but rage was building inside him.

“Mino, you know that’s not it.”

Mino was really angry now. “It sure feels like you’re choosing your job over me, like you’re leaving me."

“Mino, I'll visit when I can.” Jiho sounds broken..

Mino knows that’s not true when he can’t even find time to call or text much less visit. As always, it’s Mino who has to adjust. It doesn’t matter to Jiho if Mino liked living here, liked working here. He has to drop everything and go wherever Jiho wants to go. He has to work his life around Jiho.

“Don’t bother hyung. You’ve made your choice. We’re done.” He ended the call and turned his cell off. He was so angry he didn’t want to speak to him ever again. The thought of never seeing Jiho again brought despair so quickly making it hard to breathe. His head was spinning. He went to the fridge for some water but he saw a bottle of wine. He grabbed it instead and took a swig directly from the bottle. It was a stupid way to cope with despair but he needed something to numb him. He needed a break from feelings.

This wasn’t real, Mino kept telling himself. There was no way things have just ended. How can he just drop me him like that? How can he make that big decision without even consulting Mino? Maybe they were really growing apart. Maybe after some time apart, Jiho felt like he didn’t really need him.

Mino was just about to finish the rest of the bottle when he heard the front door open. Seungyoon must’ve come from a late night from Jinu’s. He walked to the kitchen and was in the middle of taking off his jacket when he noticed Mino drinking alone in the dark.

“Hey.” His eyes had a slightly glazed look. He must’ve had a couple of drinks with the band. Maybe it was all the wine, or the grief, but tonight he looked extra good. His hair tousled and messy, looked sexy as hell.

“You okay?” He eyes the almost empty wine bottle.

“No.” He was slurring. “Jiho isn’t coming back. We’re done.”

Instantly, Seungyoon’s face filled with sympathy and he walked over to Mino. “You want to talk about it?” He asked watching Mino drink from the bottle only to find it empty.

Mino paused. “No.”

“You want some tequila?”

Despite everything, Mino laughed. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported this one here in case anyone (who hasn't read this) needs some distraction since a lot of us is under lockdown. Stay safe everybody!


End file.
